Dance with the Devil
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Esto es un consejo: nunca, pero NUNCA, hagan un contrato con un demonio; mucho menos con dos, y MCHÍSIMO MENOS si estos DOS se llevan como el agua y el aceite. Mi nombre es Diane Vennomania, y mi vida fue de mal a peor
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yana Toboso.**

 **¡Yay! ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí con otro Fanfic. Aquellos que leen** ** _Falling in Red – Rise in Blue_** **, no se preocupen, pienso seguir la historia; pero como mi mente siempre está maquinando cosas, (muchas cosas) algunas buenas, otras malas y otras MUY PERVERSAS no tengo más remedio que plasmarlo XD.**

 **Pero bueno, hablando de cosas MUY PERVERSAS que pasan por mi mente, voy a categorizar a este fic así. ¡He hecho la peor imaginación del siglo XXI jajaja! O por lo menos Claude-chan quiere matarme y su mirada me dice:** ** _cuando estés durmiendo te ahogaré con la almohada._** **Nuestro tan sexy y demoniaco Sebass-chan solo me sonríe cual maniático recién salido del manicomio…Algo me dice que no voy a salir viva de aquí jejeje.**

 **Sin más palabras de aburrimiento (y que sé que no leyeron) ¡empecemos!:**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _Mis demonios-mayordomos: Sebastian Michaelis & Claude Faustus._**

 **.**

No sabía si llorar como una imbécil a la que le habían roto el corazón o reírme del papel en mis manos. Me sorprendí al ver aquellas dos **I** que significaban **Suspenso** en las asignaturas de Química y Matemática. La verdad, es que nunca fueron mis fuertes, pero nunca había suspendido ninguna de ellas. Dejé el papel en el escritorio de la dirección y salí sin siquiera despedirme de la sub-directora. Me senté en uno de los bancos del gran jardín que poseía la escuela completamente deprimida.

Apenas estaba en 12vo°, tenía solo 18 años recién cumplidos; pero quería la carrera de Filología y últimamente este año ha sido un completo desastre para mí. Me ausentaba casi todo el tiempo, no sacaba las mismas notas que saqué en 10mo° y 11no°, blablablá. Pero todo eso tenía una justificación muy válida.

Mi madre murió hace unos tres meses por lo tanto llevo tres meses viviendo sola, con mi hermana pequeña ingresada en el hospital por cáncer pulmonar. ¿Mi padre? Sí, tengo un padre (obvio ¿no?); pero él y mi mamá se separaron hace 5 años y se casó con una golfa de primera (lo digo con el mayor sentido de ofender a la muy descarada n.n) que no hacía más que gastar el dineral de mi viejo y pegarle tantas infidelidades que vaya; a mi padre no le cabía una florcita más en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no vivía con él? Pues porque mi querido y viejo padre está "ciego de amor" (o el gigante trasero de implante no lo dejaba ver bien) que hacía todo lo que ella decía sin rechistar, así fue como le convenció para que no fuera a vivir con ellos a Inglaterra. ¿Hermanos mayores? Todos en el extranjero, casados y con niños. ¿Tíos? no pienso vivir con la tía Margarett ni muerta. ¿Primos? No tengo ninguno.

Bueno, resumiendo. Llevo tres meses viviendo sola a base del dinero que me mandaba mi padre para mi vida y pagar el tratamiento de mi hermana el día 8 de cada mes. Llevo tres meses con malas calificaciones y si no hacía algo rápido iba a repetir grado y eso NO PODÍA SER.

Tendría que ir a Re-ordinario, no quería llegar a Extra-ordinario. Pero para eso tendría que estudiar mucho, DEMASIADO; y díganme con entera sinceridad. ¿QUIÉN en su sano juicio QUIERE estudiar en plenas VACACIONES? Porque claro, no podían poner las re-clasificatorias antes, ¡no-no-no-no-no!, tienen que ponerlas en plenas vacaciones; ¡Vacaciones JODER! (nótese el desprecio, gracias n.n)

Me levanté sin ánimo de ningún tipo y salí de la gran escuela mixta con un aura deprimente a mí alrededor.

– ¡Dine!–El grito a mis espaldas hizo que me volteara aún con una cara depresiva al escuchar el diminutivo de mi nombre– ¿Pero, y esa cara?–Preguntó mi mejor amiga observándome con puro terror.

–Suspendí química y matemáticas–Dije en un suspiro caminando a su lado para salir de la escuela.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero si te presté mis apuntes–

–No entendí un carajo–

–Diane, cuida esa lengua. –Me regañó ella jalándome un cachete–No pareces ser una Vennomania–

–Perdón, perdón–Supliqué para que dejara de jalarme por los cachetes. Me sorprendía que aun viviendo aquí en España, donde aquel vocabulario debería ser normal, ella era recatada y fina. Incluso yo, que era de una familia de linaje noble cercana a la sangre de la familia Real no tenía un buen vocabulario, era grosera hasta cierto punto.

–Debes de estudiar ahora en vacaciones, que mala suerte–Una tercera voz, esta vez masculina, hizo que nos volteáramos encontrándonos con el gordo profesor de Matemáticas.

Casi de inmediato se me subieron los colores a los cachetes al notar que mi profesor de Literatura, Ash Landers, lo acompañaba. Creo que ya debes imaginarte lo que sucede, ¿no?

Me gusta mi profesor de Literatura. Sí, muy tarado como lo lees, pero así era, no me importa que él tenga 7 años más que yo que tengo 18. Era alto, atlético sin exceso, albino, blanco como un armiño y de ojos violetas. ¿Cómo querían que me concentrara en la asignatura poniendo a ese trozo de carne como maestro? ¿Eh? Explíquenme, necesito una explicación o por lo menos díganme que no soy una cochina depravada por babear como una estúpida cada vez que se me acerca a preguntarme dudas y yo -como la muñeca que me convierto- simplemente niego.

Tan blanco, tan puro que te hacía sentir sucio a su lado.

–Sí, siempre ha tenido mala suerte para algunas cosas–Mi amiga me dio unas palmada a los hombros–Me voy por este camino, voy a quedarme en casa de mi abuela–

Abrí los ojos mirándola con terror. Ella no estaba… ¡Maldita! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME SOLA CON ESE BOMBÓN QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!

–Adiós–Se despidió de nosotros.

El profesor de Matemáticas y el de literatura se despidieron de ella agitando su mano, mas yo la observaba irse con mi mandíbula desencajada. Lo había hecho…

–Parece que tendrán que repasarte, Diane– La suave voz del profesor de Literatura me hizo voltearme hacia él completamente avergonzada–No entiendo, no eras así en 11no°. Entiendo lo de tu madre y tú hermana, pero debes seguir adelante–

–Lo siento–Me disculpé

Lo escuché suspirar y sentí como se me apretujaba el pecho. Él me sonrió despreocupadamente mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos blancos y me sentí morir.

–Ren–Nombró al profesor de matemáticas que simplemente le observó– ¿Por qué no la acompañas a su casa?–

– ¿Eh? No, no, no. Tranquilo profe, puedo ir sola–Negué efusivamente retrocediendo dos pasos.

–Pero ya son las 7:27pm. Está oscureciendo muy deprisa y las calles de Madrid se han vuelto peligrosas–Y dicho se acercó a mí para acomodar aquel único mechón negro azulado de todo mi cabello rubio tras mi oreja con una hermosa sonrisa. Me sonrojé al sentir su piel contra la mía–Vamos, no podría dormir si al otro día te encuentran en una fosa. Me sentiría culpable–

–Si…–

–Ren te acompañará, yo debo ir a resolver algo. Nos vemos– Y con la misma se fue.

-o-o-o-

– ¡Diane~! ¡Sal de donde estés pequeña!– ¡Maldita sea mi vida de mierda y maldita sea mi suerte de los cojones! ¡¿Cómo coño ese hombre pudo haber sido mi maestro?! Tal vez porque nadie sabía que él era el maldito asesino serial violador asqueroso cochino del que hablaban en las noticias todas las mañanas desde hace dos años.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se escurriera por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo del oscuro, sucio y apestoso callejón en el cual me había escondido, justo al lado de grandes tanques de basura. Respiré agitadamente llevándome una mano al pecho tratando de normalizar mi respiración y los pulsos alocados de mi corazón que parecía querer estallar del terror.

Apenas habíamos llegado a Getafe* para coger la parada que me dejaría en Toledo**-mi ciudad-, ya que por alguna extraña y rara casualidad todos los medios de transporte de la capital se vieron interrumpidos, y aquel imbécil había comenzado a actuar extraño. Primero comenzó a coquetearme y yo obviamente lo negué. (A ver, recordemos que estaba enamorada de Ash, por eso lo hice y porque daba asco) Pero el muy degenerado tuvo que sacar el maldito cuchillo con el cual ahora me perseguía como un maniático e incluso llegó a herir mi brazo derecho. ¡Hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado!

 **¿Quieres salir de ahí?**

Aquel susurro hizo que mi piel se erizara y sintiera el escalofrío más fuerte que sentido bajar y subir por mi columna vertebral. Era una voz malditamente infernal, parecía venir del más oscuro rincón. Y, por mucho miedo que tenía del maniático profesor asesino, algo me decía que esa voz no pertenecía a mi perseguidor.

 **¿Quieres vivir?**

Parecía que salía desde los confines de la tierra, ahí, donde Hades gobernaba

Dejé de respirar al instante que sentía sus pasos acercándose al callejón donde yo me encontraba, incluso tapé mi boca con mis temblorosas manos sintiendo la ardentía y el dolor de la herida en mi antebrazo, pero poco me importaba, ni siquiera me fijé si era profunda o perdía mucha sangre.

Como si dios se hubiera apiadado de mí, sentí que sus pasos se volvían a alejar mientras refunfuñaba algo en un idioma completamente inentendible para mí. Destapé mi boca mientras suspiraba de alivio. Creo que no debí haber hecho eso.

– ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!–Grité horrorizada al verlo frente a mí con una sonrisa que casi le llegaba a los ojos que parecían querer salirse de su lugar. Me pegué más a la fría pared mientras negaba histéricamente con mi cabeza viéndolo casi borroso por las lágrimas que caían estrepitosamente de mis azulados ojos.

–Me causaste muchos problemas, mocosa–Él se agachó a mi altura aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y clocó el cuchillo impregnado de mi sangre a un lado de mi rostro sintiendo el frío metal quemar mi piel, haciéndome dar un respingo sin poder apartar mi mirada llena de terror de aquel rostro que ahora me daba repugnancia y miedo–No pensaba que corrieras tan rápido. Me has hecho gastar mi tiempo, si lo hubieras puesto más fácil desde un principio no estaríamos ahora así. Yo te mataba, te violaba muerta, picaba tu cuerpo en pequeños trozos de carne y ¡olé! Después vendría la policía y otro caso más para el asesino serial–Su sonrisa desapareció por una mueca de molestia que no me afirmaba nada bueno, más aún al sentir como deslizaba suavemente el cuchillo por mi mejilla hiriéndola de paso–Pero no, la niña estúpida tenía que correr–

Estaba asustada. Me sentía un pequeño ratón frente a su depredador, no tenía escapatoria. Moriría ahí. Algo me lo decía, algo me decía que lo haría…Algo me susurraba que solo había una forma de salvarme. ¿Pero cuál? Era como estar buscando una aguja en un pajal a toda velocidad porque se acababa el tiempo. Así me sentía al ver como mi asesino alzó su cuchillo con la misma cara de maniático poseído y dejaba caer su mano hacia mi pecho.

 **Solo tienes que aceptar…**

No recuerdo si grité, no recuerdo haber escuchado algún sonido. Simplemente todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta; hasta el viento parecía ir lentamente. Y, en vez de calmarme, sentí más miedo. Era como si el de arriba hubiera decidido que viera mi muerte a cámara lenta, saber y sentir el dolor del cuchillo atravesando mi piel, reventando mis órganos.

 **Acéptala…**

¿Acéptala? ¿Aceptar qué? ¿Qué era esa voz distorsionada, diabólica, oscura, maldita? Era como si todo lo malo, todos los pecados se fusionaran y crearan esa voz que me hablaba en mi interior que solo yo podía oír.

 **Puedo salvarte**

Salvarme…Salvarme… ¿Cómo puede salvarme si solo faltaban 20 centímetros y el cuchillo se encajaría en mi desbocado corazón, dejaría de vivir, mi sangre mancharía el callejón el rostro del hombre y mi propio cuerpo sin vida?

– ¿Puedes salvarme?–Pregunté a la nada sorprendiéndome al notar que aún todo se movía en cámara lenta, que no hablaba yo, era mi mente.

 **Si mi aceptas**

 **.**

 **Yo lo haré**

 **.**

 **Puedo cumplir cualquier deseo**

 **.**

 **Lo que tú quieras**

 **.**

 **Serán órdenes para mí**

 **.**

 **Lo haré sin rechistar**

 **.**

Estaba confundida, aterrorizada, temblando. Me planteé que tal vez esas voces, porque parecían dos voces que hablaban en conjunto con diferentes ideas, eran producto de mi imaginación, de la locura por la que estaba pasando. Pero soy humana y como humana soy débil, soy frágil, y no deseo morir. Si hay un hilo de esperanza, un pequeño hilo, lo tomaré, y así lo harás tú y cualquier otro humano.

Yo tenía mis razones para seguir viviendo. Quería seguir estudiando, terminar la carrera que quería, llegar a ser grande en la vida y, por sobre todas las cosas, salvar a mi pequeña hermana gemela. Me aterré de solo pensar que si yo moría, ella se quedaría sola. ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? ¿Quién estaría ahí para ella cuando lo necesitase? Si no era yo ¿Quién? Podía incluso decir que lograba verla, sentada en la cama blanca del hospital, podía ver sus largos cabellos negros azulados, con aquel único mechón rubio en su flequillo en el mismo lugar donde yo tenía el negro, removerse por el viento que entraba por la ventana a lado de su cama que dejaba que los rayos solares la bañaran, podía ver como observaba con tristeza por aquella misma ventana el cielo, tratando de alcanzarlo, tratando de volar.

–Sálvenme–Susurré mientras todo volvía a ser más rápido, todo volvía a su velocidad natural– ¡Haré lo que quieran, solo sálvenme!–Grité a la oscuridad del callejón cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver como el asesino incrustaba el cuchillo en mí, preparándome para sentir el dolor.

Pero nunca llegó. Lejos del dolor que debí haber sentido, escuché el aterrador y desgarrador grito del hombre que quería asesinarme, como el grito de un cerdo en un matadero. Abrí mis ojos derrumbada sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta al escuchar el cuchillo rebotar por el suelo de piedra. Alcé mi vista hacia al frente y creo que vomité.

No sé si estaba en el mismo callejón, pues todo estaba consumido de negro, se veía más oscuro, como si hubieran tirado petróleo por todos lados. Sin embargo, se notaba en todo aquel oscuro callejón dos figuras, sombras que bailaban y mi ex profesor de Matemática siendo devorado por algo, una de esas dos sombras, que tenía forma de una gigante araña negra, mientras la otra lo picaba en pequeños trozos sin siquiera moverse. Salpicando todo de sangre, manchando el negro de un rojo carmesí que parecía brillar en la negrura.

Los observé voltearse hacía mi lentamente, sintiéndome minúscula bajo esos dos pares de ojos violáceos que parecían brillar aún más, como los ojos de un gato en la noche. Esos seres eran horribles, eran asquerosos; pero lejos de sentirme aterrada, por alguna razón los encontré exquisitos, naturales, de alguna forma retorcidamente familiares, como si hubieran sido parte de mí todo el tiempo.

Y me ardió el corazón en aquel momento, observando como las sombras comenzaron a cubrir mi visión y sus figuras deformes y terroríficas cambiaban a una más humana, pero que aún no lograba definir del todo más que los pares de ojos violáceos, que fueron convirtiéndose en otro color –un par en rojo carmesí y el otro en ámbar- y una sonrisa que se expandió por lo que serían sus rostros mostrando los colmillos a cal y canto.

Creo que susurraron algo, dos nombres diferentes, pero las sombras me engulleron y no supe más de mí, ni de ellos, ni del callejón, ni de la sangre que bañaba el lugar.

-o-o-o-

Me removí para encontrar una posición más satisfactoria. Me sentía cómoda bajo las sabanas de mi gran cama, la temperatura climatizada me relajaba. Entonces, como si de un robot se tratará me desperté agitada quitándome las sabanas de golpe y gritando como una loca.

Detuve mi gritería al notar que sí, efectivamente me hallaba en mi habitación. Los colores mates solo lograron confundirme aún más en vez de hacerme sentir segura. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Recuerdo estar en Getafe, el profesor de Matemática que quería matarme violarme y picarme en pequeños trozos de carne. Las voces en mi cabeza, la oscuridad, las figuras, la muerte del profesor, las sombras engulléndolo todo. Las figuras tomando forma humana y acercándose a mí susurrando nombres que no logré escuchar.

¡¿Qué cojones había sucedido?!

–Veo que ha despertado–La voz solo logró asustarme haciendo que me levantara de pie aún sobre la cama y me pegara a la pared a la velocidad que lo haría un gato cuando llega un perro a gruñirle.

Lo escuché reírse de mi acción. Algo enfadada y a punto de gritarle las peores groserías que seguramente hubiera escuchado en su vida me quedé pasmada observando incrédula al hombre que ahora me observaba aún con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, casi le llegaba a los ojos.

Era alto, de complexión delgada, sus cabellos eran de un negro noche, lacios y aquel flequillo le cubría un tercio de su perfecto, terso, y blanco rostro. Sus rojizos ojos hacían contraste con su figura. Parecía tener entre 21 y 25 años. Vestido como si de un mayordomo del siglo XIX se tratara, con el esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, guantes a la par y el pantalón negro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bello? Era demasiado exquisito, demasiado tentador para ser normal. Ese perfume extraño que no sabía cómo definir, es esencia parecía querer arrastrarme.

¡¿Pero qué coño hago?! ¡Hay un extraño en mi casa! ¡En mi casa! Aunque no me importaría si me amarrase y- ¡¿Qué carajo estoy hablando?!

– ¿Quién coño eres?–Pregunté arisca pegándome más a la pared.

–Pero que señorita tan mal hablada–

–Cállate y respóndeme–

–Disculpe mis modales–Lo vi hacer una reverencia hacia mí con una mano en el pecho y la otra pegada a su costado–Soy su mayordomo, estoy para servirle en todo lo que usted- –

– ¡Espérate ahí!–Lo señalé con mi dedo índice y el pareció muy decepcionado de mi acción–Yo no he contratado a ningún mayordomo, no lo necesito. A parte, ¡mira cómo estás vestido! Pareces de la época de mis tatarabuelos cuando usaban corsés y toda esa mierda inservible–

–Que mal hablada–Otra voz que me hizo dar otro brinco aun sobre la cama. Miré hacia la puerta y otra vez mi mandíbula se desprendió.

Otro hombre, de igual complexión delgada, de iguales cabellos negros pero con el corte irregular y el flequillo enmarcándole la parte derecha del rostro que era tan perfecto como el anterior. Sus severos ojos dorados estaban protegidos por los anteojos que portaba, y no iba a negar que le quedaban súper bien. Pero este también estaba vestido como un mayordomo del siglo antes mencionado solo que sin la corbata, en su lugar portaba un listón oscuro. Creó que dejé de respirar. El aire se convirtió denso cuando entro, tratando de ganar el espacio de la esencia del otro, el mismo perfume me mareaba y no precisamente en un mal sentido. ¡¿Qué coño pasaba aquí?! ¿Ahora mi casa era un circo de disfraces?

–Modere su vocabulario–Me regañó entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos. Temblé; esa mirada daba miedo, era muy severa.

–No me des ordenes, imbécil–Aún contra mi miedo le respondí mordaz observándolos a ambos desconfiada–Aún no me han dicho quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa–

Escuché suspirar al recién entrado y observó al otro que sonreía como un niño pequeño– ¿No le has dicho, _sucio_?–Le espetó el de ojos dorados.

–Estaba en eso, _ocho patas_ –Tensé mis músculos incomoda, la atmosfera entre ellos era muy pesada, se observaban con odio y molestia, la rivalidad se notaba.

–Yo no he contratado a ningún mayordomo. Lárguense o llamo a la policía–Amenacé.

– ¿Así trata a quienes le salvaron la vida?–Otra vez la voz del segundo mayordomo hizo que diera un respingo.

Ladeé mi cabeza tratando de recordar. Ellos no podían ser las figuras asquerosas que se comieron al profesor de matemáticas. Era ilógico, aquellas sombras eran monstruos. Y lo que tenía en frente era adonis salidos de un libro de fantasías

–Dejen de joder–me reí de ellos–no es como si ustedes fueran demonios o algo así–Bien, no debí haber dicho eso.

El lugar fue absorbido por la oscuridad. Ya no había cama, ni tapizado, ni muebles, ni coquetas ni la puerta al baño. Caí abruptamente al frente teniendo que llevar las manos al frente para caer como si fuera un perro. Me incorporé quedando sentada en lo que supuse era el suelo en toda aquella negrura. Lo extraño de todo era que podía verme, era como si yo desprendiera un brillo.

–Somos demonios–La voz del primer mayordomo logró que dejara de verme las manos y alzara la vista hacia ellos.

Ahí estaban ambos, con el esmoquin y todo, podía verlos en la oscuridad; pero sus ojos, los ojos de ambos ahora eran de aquel hipnótico violáceo que relampagueaba como un mar de oscuridad y maldad. Me recordaba al juego The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild, cuando llegué al Castillo a rescatar a Zelda de las manos del violador Ganon; como todo estaba casi lleno de aquella esencia viscosa a la cual llamaban _esencia del mal_ , aunque a mí me parecía baba que Ganon escupía. Pues tenían el mismo color.

Tal vez y si era _esencia del mal_ después de todo.

–Nos invocaste cuando tu vida estuvo en peligro–habló el segundo.

–Estamos aquí para servirle hasta que usted cumpla con su objetivo–

–Haremos todo lo que usted diga–

–Sus órdenes serán acatadas sin ninguna queja–

–Muy bello todo, pero estoy segura que esto no es gratis–Razoné en voz alta y sus ojos parecieron brillar con más intensidad, pero no dejé que eso me asustada–Los demonios como ustedes no van por ahí haciendo caridad ni mucho menos–

–Tu alma–Dijeron ambos casi con placer en su voz.

Tragué grueso. Me miraban como si fuera un manjar de primera, el platillo más esperado y exótico de toda la mesa. Comencé a pensar a toda velocidad en mi cerebro. ¿Había una razón sumamente fuerte para hacer un contrato con un demonio? ¿Mi carrera? No, eso podía conseguirlo aun sin ellos, solo tenía que esforzarme más y listo. ¿Ash Landers? Eso era imposible…El rostro de mi hermana difuminado por la luz del fondo me sonrió con ternura.

Si, tenía un motivo muy fuerte para hacer un trato con un demonio. Quería que mi hermana viviera más, quería que ella siguiera, saliera a las calles, corriera, riera e hiciera amigos como todos…Que volara como siempre lo ha deseado.

– ¿Cómo voy a estar segura de lo que dicen, de que cumplirán cualquier cosa? Son demonios, no tiene ética ni moral–

–Un contrato–El de ojos dorados se acomodó los anteojos.

–Con el contrato usted puede asegurarlo–Aclaró el de ojos rojizos.

– ¿Ya hice un contrato cuando los invoqué?–

–No, la fuerza de su objetivo nos atrajo a ambos aquí–otra vez el primer mayordomo.

–No puedo hacerlo con los dos, ¿cierto?–Ambos se miraron de reojo con miradas retadoras, era obvio que no podía.

Esto era algo difícil. Tenía que elegir por uno de los dos. Quizás tu hubieras elegido a uno y punto, quizás yo hubiera elegido al de ojos rojos (el otro me daba miedo). Pero ahí estaba el problema, si elegía a uno, el otro bien podía irse a buscar otra presa o podría tratar por todos los medios de quedarse con mi alma en un arrebato de rabia contra el otro, incluso si tenía que robarla.

Tenía que conocerlos, ganar tiempo, saber la actitud de cada cual, hacer que convivan juntos y así tengan algo más de confianza el uno del otro. Así, cuando yo eligiera a uno de los dos, el otro aceptaría y se iría. Aunque siendo ellos de naturaleza demoniaca no sé si esto funcionaría, pero debo intentarlo.

–Es una lástima–Me llevé una mano al mentón–Los dos se ven muy buenos demonios capaces de conseguir lo que sea–Los observé con duda–No sé a cuál elegir–Encogí mis hombros resignada.

–Solo elija a uno–Exclamó el segundo.

–Tengo una idea–Exclamé dando palmadas de felicidad– ¿Qué tal si me demuestran que tan buenos son?–

– ¿Demostrar?–Preguntó el de ojos ambarinos.

–Sí–Me levanté cruzándome de brazos–Quiero que me muestren cuál de los dos es mejor. No quiero a un demonio cualquiera conmigo–

–Con gusto puedo matar a esta escoria–El de ojos rojos sonrió feliz mente mientras se reverenciaba ante mí.

–Acabaría contigo primero, basura–Retó el otro haciendo la misma reverencia.

–No quiero que se maten–Suspiré–Hablo en habilidades–Inspeccioné la negrura.

– ¿Quiere que le demostremos…?–

– ¿Nuestras habilidades…?–

–Eso tomaría mucho tiempo–El primer mayordomo llevó una mano a su mentón mientras en mi mente me carcajeaba diciendo "Eso es lo que necesito, imbécil"–Puedo hacerle una lista de todo lo que he aprendido en más de 3000 años pero- –

– ¡¿3000 AÑOS?!–Pregunté incrédula– ¡ERES UN VEJESTORIO! No, eso queda corto ¡UNA MOMIFICACIÓN! Y aún creo que te queda corto–Me recompuse de inmediato–Pero no quiero palabras, quiero hechos. Si no pueden con este obstáculo retírense y dejen de llamarse orgullosamente demonios porque hasta un niño de cuatro años puede hacerlo–

Ambos se quedaron callados y se observaron por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos. El de ojos rojos suspiró mientras el otro se acomodaba los lentes. La negrura comenzó a dispersarse dejándome de nueva cuenta en el cuarto, y yo aún estaba sobre la cama de pie, por lo que de un salto llegué al suelo y me coloqué unos pasos delante de ellos.

– ¿Y bien?–Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

–Va a ser duro trabajar con personas inservibles; pero no hay nada más que hacerle–El primer mayordomo me sonrió–Le demostraré que yo soy el mejor, señorita–

–Quisieras que tus palabras se hicieran realidad, sucio. Yo seré el elegido–

–Bueno, ya todo está arreglado–les sonreí a ambos– ¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy Diane Vennomania–

–No tenemos nombre–Afirmó el de ojos dorados.

– ¿Cómo qué no?–Pregunté confundida.

–Nosotros obtendremos el nombre que usted quiera darnos–El primero seguía sonriendo, aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora me parecía falsa.

¿Un nombre? Bueno, no creo que sea la más indicada para esto. Recuerdo que hablando con mis amigas sobre el futuro y todas esas cosas, llegamos al tema del matrimonio y con eso al embarazo. No sé cuántos nombres y de más iban y venían de todas ellas, pero cuando me preguntaron cómo me gustaría ponerle a mi hijo o hija en el futuro dije: – _si es niña: Chicatocapelotas. Si es niño: Chicotocacoño_ –Ya pueden saber que no soy buena para los nombres.

–Cojan el anterior que tuvieron, no sirvo para eso–

–Insisto–La sonrisa de ese hombre me tenía incomoda.

–Ok, pero deja de sonreír–

– ¿Puedo preguntar porque?–

–Me incomoda, es muy falsa–Respondí sin más y el dejó de sonreír casi al instante, parecía hasta molesto. Creo que el segundo le sonrió burlón, tal vez por haberle dicho lo anterior–Veamos…–Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando un nombre– ¿Don Quijote y Sancho Panza?–Pregunté observándolos.

–Déjelo–El segundo me detuvo alzando su mano en señal de que parara–Tomaremos nuestros anteriores nombres–

–En ese caso–El de la sonrisa falsa se arrodilló ante mí tal y como lo haría un mayordomo en el siglo XIX–Puede llamarme Sebastian Michaelis, _My Lady_ –Y él volvió a sonreír, pero era con arrogancia, era real.

El otro también se arrodilló–Claude Faustus, _Your Highness_ –

Y así fue como conseguí dos mayordomos-demonios, donde uno de ellos robaría mi alma una vez termine mi deseo.

El deseo de ver a mi pequeña hermana gemela feliz de nuevo.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué tal quedó? O-O ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios! En el próximo capítulo Diane les contará a Sebastian y a Claude su objetivo, las reglas y demás.**

 **Getafe*: Una pequeña ciudad al lado de Madrid.**

 **Toledo**: Una gran ciudad que queda justo al lado del río Tagus**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (si así fuese ya Sebastian hubiera hecho Yaoi con Ciel jejeje), es propiedad absoluta de Yana Toboso. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **¡Hello Everybody! Ya regresé y esta vez con un nuevo cap. :) He estado súper ocupada con los otros fic, ¡Y aun me faltan por actualizar! Pero no se preocupen, ya me las arreglaré (: Si hay alguien por aquí que también me lee en** ** _Falling in Red – Rise in Blue_** **, no se preocupe que ya actualicé, así que no me mate *me tiran una cascara de plátano podrida y se me queda en la cabeza como sombrero* *lloro como bebé***

 **En fin, no los entretengo más. Respuestas de Rewies y aclaraciones del capítulo al final.**

 **¡AL FIC!**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Esos Mayordomos, trabajando juntos_**

 ** _._**

Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan cómoda como ahora entre las sabanas y mantas de mi cama. El silencio a mí alrededor era roto por un sonido, lo rompía con tal suavidad, delicadeza, que parecía que simplemente lo rozaba. Aquel tenue sonido se fue convirtiendo en el eco difuminado de alguna voz, una voz que me arrullaba, me acunaba entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Y eso, en vez de tranquilizarme, me asustó; porque aquella no era la voz de mi madre, y mi madre estaba muerta.

Intenté abrir mis ojos de golpe para saber dónde me encontraba, pero tuve que cerrarlos casi de inmediato ya que la blancura me cegó. Abría y cerraba mis parpados tratando de observar entre el iluminado blanco de dónde provenía aquella dulce voz que parecía desbordar amor con cada nota musical que salía de sus labios.

.

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _._

Entre la confusión y mi temporal ceguera logré ver una figura humana que parecía mecerme entre sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello, como si estuviera durmiendo en su regazo, entonces entendí que aquel brillante blanco era la vestimenta de la persona. Veía manchas de distintos colores, no podía enfocar bien lo que veía, era como si simplemente me hubieran echado agua salada en los ojos.

 _._

 _London Bridge is Falling Down_

 _._

–…ama…–Escuchaba desde algún lugar lejano, incluso las suaves mecidas se fueron convirtiendo en algo brusco, me confundía aún más–…joven–

.

 _My…Fair…Lady_

 _._

– ¡Despiértese, señorita!–El grito logró que abriera verdaderamente mis parpados de golpe, tano que parecía que se me saldrían los ojos de las cuencas del susto.

De repente, en menos de un segundo, sentí que rodaba por mi cama y me desprendía de todas mis cómodas y tibias sabanas para caer de bruces al suelo alfombrado, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y proteger mi cabeza del posible golpe, seguramente dejaría algún moretón

Me senté en el suelo rabiosa agarrándome la cabeza mientras me volteaba a ver quién había osado levantarme de tan brusca manera un domingo. ¡UN DOMINGO!

– ¡¿Qué coño te passss…?!–Grité a la primera persona que vi frente a mí, pero rápidamente me callé la boca con ambas manos al ver la severa y dura mirada dorada de Claude sobre mí, desaprobando lo que veía–B-buenos días, Claude. ¡Que hermoso día! ¿No lo crees? Jejeje–Me reí completamente nerviosa bajo sus ojos, sintiendo el sudor bajar por mi espalda. Me dolían las comisuras de los labios de mantener la sonrisa por más tiempo, creo que me temblaban.

– _Ocho patas_ , no creo que esa haya sido la mejor manera de despertar a nuestra señorita–La suave voz de Sebastian convertida en reproche me hizo observar a mis espaldas sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Maldita sean ellos y su súper velocidad–No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ese golpe le dejará una marca en la frente–El de rojiza mirada observaba al otro con molestia, incluso tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Tal vez así, nuestra señorita aprende a ser un poco más educada, ¿no lo crees, _sucio_?–Me regañó indirectamente.

–Aun así…–Y así comenzaron un duelo de miradas y palabras demasiado fuertes para alguien como yo.

Me levanté lentamente, aunque creo que si hubiera hecho algún ruido igualmente no me hubieran notado ya que se encontraban muy concentrados en su pequeña disputa, incluso pase entre ellos y no me notaron; pero bueno, eso era de esperarse, no soy muy alta que digamos y ellos pasan fácilmente el metro ochenta. Sin más salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado y me recargué en ella soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio.

¿Recuerdan cómo fue que conseguí a estos locos mayordomos? Pues solo había pasado una semana ¿También tengo que recordarles que esa belleza perfecta es solo una fachada que utilizan para esconder su naturaleza demoniaca? No, no creo que lo necesiten, ya que ustedes lo saben y mucho antes que yo, ¡a que sí! Pero bueno~ a nadie le molesta esa fachada, ¿verdad?, incluso yo que he visto sus verdaderas formas me siento abrumada al ver tanta belleza y perfección. Por favor, ¡me arden los ojos de mirarlos!

–Me pregunto cómo han pasado desapercibidos todos estos años. Es obvio que no son de este mundo–Me comenté a mí misma en la soledad del pasillo -herencia de mi madre- de mi mansión…panecillos…

Alcé mi mirada algo embobada por el olor de los panecillos recién salidos del horno, y adivinen que encontré. Justo ahí, delante de mí, en mis narices, se hallaba el carrito de la comida, lleno de dulces, panecillos, mayonesa y mantequilla. No tengo que explicar lo que sucedió después ¿cierto? Es normal que una persona se lance como un gato cazando a un ratón cuando ve algo que le gusta, sobre todo si es de comer. Y ahí estaba yo, sobre el carrito, como un digno gato, con toda la comida antes mencionada en mi boca.

¿Había hablado mal de mis mayordomos? ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si son los mejores! ¡Los recomiendo al 100x100! No-no-no ¡al 1000x1000! Nada mejor que tener a unos mayordomos-demonios trabajando para ti de gratis.

De repente me encogí aun sobre el carrito y entrecerré mi mirada. Ya había pasado un día, pero en lo que restó del día anterior me demostraron unas cuantas cosas, sobre todo Sebastian, era muy bueno, quizás demasiado. Me pregunto quién habrá entrenado a Sebastian.

–Debió ser un genio–Halagué en voz alta a la nada.

– ¿Albert Einstein o Beethoven?–La voz de Sebastian hizo que diera un salto del susto y terminara de nueva cuenta en el suelo con un buen dolor en mi trasero, y el muy desgraciado se llevó una mano a los labios con tanta delicadeza, tanta que parecía una mariposa en vuelo, para tratar de disimular la gracia que le debió haberme visto caerme que me sonrojé–¿Se encuentra bien, joven ama?–Preguntó mientras me tendía una de sus manos enguatadas para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

–Estoy bien–Me levanté sin su ayuda y me sacudí mi pantalón de gamuza que utilizaba para dormir junto con la camiseta de igual tela– Y tú, ¿Quién crees que es mejor?–Lo observé cruzándome los brazos.

–Sinceramente, prefiero a Beethoven–Afirmó–; pero debo reconocer que vuestra destreza para engullir todo el desayuno en menos de un segundo fue algo digno de admirar. Parecía un pequeño animalito hambriento al cual no se le alimentaba hace más de un mes, definitivamente maravilloso, joven ama–Se burló de mi con aquella estúpida sonrisa que por más que se lo decía él volvía a adquirirla, por lo que desistí.

–Jajaja, muy gracioso Sebastian–Creo que notó mi sarcasmo ya que comenzó a reírse de forma muy sutil.

Estúpidos Playboy.

–Un animal salvaje, eso era lo que parecía–Miré a Claude que se acomodaba los lentes y me volvía a mirar con desaprobación–Así no se comporta una señorita, mucho menos de su clase social–

–Ciertamente, debería de aprender algo de etiqueta, joven ama–Le apoyó Sebastian.

– ¿Etiqueta? ¿Se puede saber en qué siglo creen que estamos?–Les pregunté realmente molesta–Primero que nada, dejen ese molesto e insoportable "joven ama", me hace sentir que estoy en la piel de mis tátara abuelos; dos, pueden dejar esa…manera de vestir–Iba a decir "ridícula", pero algo me dijo que no era buena idea–, pónganse algo mas cómodo, eso debe de dar mucho calor–

– ¿Es una orden?–preguntaron ambos.

–Tómenlo como quieran, pero lo de "joven ama" sí, es una orden. Por lo menos si van a salir fuera de la mansión cámbiense por vestimentas de esta época, ¿sí? No quiero que resalten–Dije restándole importancia y dándonosles la espalda para avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño escuchando de tras de mi como decían un escueto "Entendido".

Apenas llegué y cerré la puerta con seguro, aunque no creo que eso pueda detener a un demonio, pero bueno, me hacía sentir algo más segura, cosa irrazonable, ¿no? Observé el suelo de mármol blanco, las paredes azulejadas desde los rodapiés hasta la mitad de negro y la otra mitad en blanco y los muebles azules; en fin, un baño muy falta de originalidad según yo, tírenle la culpa a mi madre, muy mala en diseño.

Me fui sacando la ropa lentamente, con la vagancia de una flor al florecer, y una vez estuve desnuda me contemplé en el espejo triple de cuerpo entero que cubría el centro de la pared opuesta a la puerta. Tenía toda la cara llena de mantequilla, crema de dulces y migas de pan; ni hablar de mi cabello, completamente erizado por el mal despertar, incluso aquel oscuro mechón que hacia contraste entre mi rubio cabello parecía más alterado que el resto. Lo acaricié tratando de calmar su ira y cuando creía que estaría bien, volvió a erguirse orgulloso de su rabia.

Bien, un cabello con vida propia y demonios haciendo de mayordomos ¿ahora que faltan? ¿Zombis haciendo de fontaneros?

Me volteé hacia la bañera dispuesta a entrar, pero me detuve en mi segundo paso y me volteé hacia la ducha encristalada en cristal rugoso, quería un baño rápido, tenía una tarea muy importante que hacer. Oh sí, una súper tarea muy, pero MUY importante.

Hoy, señores y señores, vamos a poner a prueba a estos magníficos demonios. Sí, así como lo lees, los voy a probar con la peor prueba del siglo.

– ¿Por qué seré tan cruel?–Me pregunté mientras salía ya bañada de la ducha solo para darme cuenta que no había traído ropa de cambio–Genial–

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y otra en mi empapado y recién lavado cabello, y me acerqué a la puerta de la salida del cuarto de baño agarrando la manigueta. Cerré mis ojos, respiré, aspiré, abrí mis ojos con decisión y abrí la puerta dando una carrera hacia mi habitación que, por suerte, quedaba cerca. Creo que nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo, ya que la toalla se me escurrió del cuerpo dejándome a la intemperie, tal y como mi madre me trajo al mundo, pero no importaba porque estaba sola.

–No debería andar por ahí en tal desfachatez–La simple voz hizo que se me helaran los huesos.

Me fui volteándome lentamente, como si de una película de terror se tratara, como si el asesino estuviera justamente atrás de mí, como si la protagonista supiera que hay algo realmente malo a sus espaldas; así, a esa velocidad me fui volteando, solo para ver a Claude Faustus, ahí, guardando la ropa recién salida de la colada.

–Póngase algo después de salir del baño–Me reprochó sin mirarme siquiera, muy ocupado en su labor de doblar impecablemente la ropa y guardarla en sus respectivos lugares.

–Que… ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía?!–Me cubrí mi delgado cuerpo como pude con la toalla, ya que estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía envolverme en ella, me ardía la cara de a vergüenza.

¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?! ¡¿Qué te hice Dios?!

–Estoy arreglando su guardarropa, ¿no lo ve?–Aclaró aún sin mirarme, guardando las medias en el cajón correspondiente.

– ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, malditas seas!–Le grité, y creo que no debí haberlo hecho.

En menos de lo que pasa una milésima de segundo, Claude se encontraba frente a mí, observándome a los ojos, tan frío, tan exánime, que me asusté, me asusté mucho, comencé a temblar y no precisamente del frío. Él estaba molesto, muy molesto.

– Aquí tiene ropa para que se cubra–Me entregó la ropa sin siquiera molestarse en mirar algo más allá que mis ojos. A ver, no es como si me molestara que no me mirara el cuerpo, pero… ¡Ah! Ustedes me entienden. Para una mujer, que no te miren estando desnuda es como decirte que no le pareces atractiva en ningún sentido, que eres fea y demás; pero si nos miran nos molestamos porque es una falta de respeto.

¿Quién nos entiende?

–Si…–Susurré agarrando la ropa sin siquiera apartar la vista.

– ¿No cree que tiene algo que decir?–Preguntó él y yo me confundí aún más.

–No–

–Que niña sin modales–

– ¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo 18!–Le grité rabiosa– ¡Que tenga 1.62cm no significa que sea una niña!–

–Me rindo, usted es y será grosera para toda su vida–Caminó hacia la puerta tras de mí, casi rozándome el hombro con su brazo…Sentí un escalofrío que me erizó hasta las imperceptibles patillas–Lo grotesco que se mira eso en una mujer–Comentó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejándome ahí parada en medio de la habitación, desnuda y con ropa en la mano.

Y ese comentario, en vez de hacerme sentir mal, me enojó. Me enojó tanto que creo que mi aura se canalizaba a mí alrededor y parecían llamas llenas de furia. ¡¿Quién carajo se creía ÉL para decirme algo así?! ¡ÉL, siendo un demonio, estoy segura que su vocabulario en realidad era más obsceno y horrible que el mío!

– ¡Estúpido imbécil!–Tiré la toalla al suelo y me coloqué la ropa interior y la ropa que el mismo me había entregado a la velocidad de la luz– ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito mástil*!–

Salí de mi habitación hecha una furia, creo que hasta mi cabello se movía como las serpientes de Medusa, sin siquiera importarme que Sebastian me observara algo sorprendido de la ira que desbordaba.

Como debieron haber notado, soy algo rencorosa…bueno, soy muy rencorosa. No importa que tan pequeño haya sido el daño, quiero vengarme. Dependerá de la magnitud del daño mi venganza. Pero este demonio merecía la peor humillación. ¡Oh sí! Eso iba a hacer, y ya sabía cómo.

Llegué la sala de estar, me acerqué al teléfono inalámbrico y lo saqué de su base de carga. Marqué tan rápido, prácticamente sin despegar los dedos de los botones, el número de aquella persona que confirmaría mi plan. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres…

– _Good Morning_ ~ –La voz de mi padre se oyó jovial tras las bocinas del teléfono.

–Papi, soy yo–No se burlen, yo le digo así ¡¿ok?!

– ¡ _My Princess_! ¡Qué bueno oírte!–Exclamó, aunque hablaba un poco raro, el acento inglés unido al español no era muy recomendado.

–Yo también me alegro de oírte, papi–Confesé recargándome a la pared encristalada que me dejaba ver el exterior, observando las plantaciones de mi jardín–Te llamo para saber tu respuesta sobre el SMS que te envié. Sé que no eres bueno en esas cosas, por eso decidí ahorrarte el trabajo–

– ¡ _Oh, yeah_! _Yes_ , mi niña, _yes_. Lo que aun no comprendo porque debemos llevar a nuestro mayordomo a la cena–Confesó.

–Es que tengo dos mayordomos, son nuevos y quisiera que el vuestro les enseñara algo–

– ¿Tu? ¿Con mayordomos? Siempre me dijiste que no soportabas que hicieran las cosas por ti–

–Es que…sucedieron algunas cosas. –Susurré–En fin, los espero para mañana en la noche–

–Por cierto, me llamaron de la escuela para halagar tus notas. Dijeron que sacaste el máximo en aquellas que fuiste a re-ordinario. Me sorprende, no eres muy buena en Matemática y Química–

–Bueno, tuve buenos profesores–Confesé mientras recordaba como Sebastian y Claude me repasaban las materias hasta las 12 de la mañana. Una completa tortura.

– ¿Y cómo está Lisseth?–Preguntó con voz preocupada.

Mi rostro se ensombreció de solo la mención del nombre de mi hermana–Los médicos dicen que la quimioterapia está surgiendo efecto, pero igual–

–Ya veo…–Estuvimos unos minutos en completo silencio, él pensando y yo perdida en los recuerdos de una hermana feliz y rebelde que corría por la casa con una enorme sonrisa haciendo de sus travesuras– _Ok, my Princess. I Love You_ –Se despidió.

–Yo también papi, besos–Me despedí y colgué.

Me quedé observando el teléfono en mis manos por un tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé con exactitud; pero supuse que había pasado un buen tiempo, ya que Sebastian me despertó de mi burbuja mental para avisarme que el almuerzo ya se encontraba preparado y servido en el comedor. Me ericé de pies a cabeza. Había pasado una semana y no me había dignado a comer un solo bocado de ellos, me las había arreglado con pedidos de restaurantes. Siendo ellos demonios no quería imaginar de que estaba hecha la comida, incluso podía imaginármela con ojos y cosas moviéndose extrañamente.

–Mañana va a ver una cena familiar aquí. Vendrán mi padre, la zorra de su mujer, su mayordomo, mis hermanos y la tía Margarett. –Comenté a ambos mayordomos a mi lado mientras cortaba la exquisita carne –o así se veía en el exterior-. Su olor me estaba mareando del deseo, pero debía avisarles, después lo comería como un león come un cordero, si se podía claro–Quiero que le demuestren al mundo de lo que son capaces. –Confesé observándolos a ambos con el rabillo de ojo. Ahí estaban, observándome ambos con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

–Entendido–

¿Soy muy mala?

Este era el plan maléfico que les hablaba en el cuarto de baño. Invitaría a toda mi familia con el único fin de que los demonios me demuestren verdaderamente sus habilidades. Desgraciadamente para la zorra de la mujer de mi padre, y afortunadamente para mí, había conseguido una información muy importante. La zorra estaba con aquel mayordomo que habían contratado hace tres años en secreto. ¿Ven que es una maldita descarada? Y ¿Qué mejor manera que humillarla que dejando en ridículo a su estúpido mayordomo, comparándolo con los míos que son salidos del mismísimo infierno? En fin, el plan estaba trazado minuciosamente para que ambos demonios se esforzaran al máximo, sobre todo Claude ya que Sebastian seguramente lo dejaría en lo bajo, y de paso dejar en ridículo a la mujer de mi padre y su mayordomo de cuarta.

–Esto se va poner muy interesante–Afirmé llevándome un trozo de carne a la boca muy, pero muy lentamente, mientras sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Esperaba y no fuera a matarme.

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa mientras mi lengua saboreaba con gusto el alimento. ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Comida de dioses?! Porque esto solo podían comerlo los dioses. ¡POR DIOS! ¡ESTABA DELICIOSO!

–E-esto–Tartamudeé volteando mi rostro hacia mis mayordomos– ¿cómo…?–Pregunté aun anonada por el sabor embriagante de la carne– ¿Qué es esto?–

–Es filete de ternera de primera calidad–Sebastian dio un paso al frente con aquella sonrisa en sus perfectos labios y llevándose una mano al pecho– bañado en salsa japonesa, los condimentos fueron exquisitamente elegidos y preparados minuciosamente. Una pisca de limón para agregar un sabor aún más fuerte a la carne, verduras para su acompañamiento y, ¿Por qué no? Algunos huevos cocidos–Dio todo la explicación, incluso me parecía verlo trabajando todo lo explicado anteriormente con su sonrisa y haciéndolo todo con una perfección exquisita, ¡hasta parecía que salían las estrellas de su alrededor!– ¿No es de su agrado?–Preguntó preocupado y con algo de tristeza fingida en su voz.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esto está muy bueno!–Seguí tragando todo lo que veía– ¡MUY BUENO!–Exclamé– ¿lo hiciste tú? No me hacía la idea de que los demonios pudieran cocinar–

–Señorita, sus modales–La fría voz de Claude por poco hace que me atragante con los huevos.

Se me había olvidado que éste parecía ser un amante de los buenos modales. Seguramente tuvo algún contratista anterior que era un desastre y lo desesperaba. Eso debe ser duro, estar con una persona que te desespere, que desees profundamente romperle el cuello para que deje de existir y no poder ni siquiera contradecirle.

–Siendo el mayordomo de la familia Vennomania, ¿Cómo no podría realizar tan sencilla tarea?–Recitó Sebastian sonriendo.

–Creí haberles dicho que no quería formalidades–Repliqué limpiándome las comisuras de mis labios con la servilleta a mi lado–Llámenme por mi nombre–Y ellos no parecieron muy conformes con esto, pero igualmente no dijeron nada.

–En fin, jove…Diane–Claude se rectificó– ¿Cómo repartiremos las tareas?–Preguntó.

– ¿Repartir las tareas?–Me recosté al respaldar de la silla, crucé mis piernas y recargué mi codo en el reposa brazo para llevar mis dedos a mi rostro–Eso ya es vuestro problema. ¡Sorpréndanme! Están aquí para eso–Les repliqué observando sus caras sorprendidas– Uno de ustedes se llevará mi alma por las reglas y el objetivo que les comenté: Fiel confianza, seguirme ciegamente sin importar cuál sea el final, y, lo más importante, mi hermana gemela. –Comenté observándolos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios–No quiero fallos, vamos a dejar en ridículo a esa zorra que esta con mi padre–

– _Yes, My Lady/Your Highness_ –Ellos sonrieron mientras ambos pares de ojos brillaban del color violáceo que hipnotizaba, aquella esencia del mal.

Esa esencia del mal que me parecía exquisita.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué tal quedó? Por más que lo leo me parece que quedó más corto que el anterior, pero eso se puede deber a que hay más dialogo…o no ¿?**

 ***: Hace referencia a la altura de Claude en comparación a la de ella.**

 **Yue-black-in-the-Ai: Ok no lo hare *llora desconsoladamente* ¡Gracias! Seguiré tu consejo. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí jejeje**

 **Me estuvieron preguntando porque Diane era tan grosera. Quizás se debe a que mi OC ha pasado por muchos problemas y es una manera de desesterarse muy rara y muy fea, pero bueno, necesitaba cabrear a Claude de alguna manera, Sebastian está más adaptado a los berrinches y demás…aunque Claude también, creo que más (¿?) Bueno, ¡ustedes me entienden!**

 **Ahora, la pregunta… ¡¿Qué sucederá en la cena familiar?! O_O ¿Nuestros demonios lo arruinaran? ¿O sorprenderán a nuestra insaciable Diane?**

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **KISESSSSS**


End file.
